Triple Threat
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: Alicia is humilated by Massie. She leaves to go to Spain to become a Triple Threat. Will she come back on top? Co-written! With OregonMissy100! Rated T because I'm paranoid! JK! R&R!


_Alicia's POV_

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Massie yelled as she stood up from our lunch table, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. It was a smile I recognized; one of...danger?

Everyone stopped talking and turned their eyes on her.

"Thank you**," **Massie said sweetly, pleased to have captured everyone's attention so quickly**.** "This is my announcement. __Alicia is a liar, a fake, a backstabber, and, above all, is out. She is a total Loser Beyond Repair now." Massie sneered, smirking evilly.

I stopped eating as the stunned silence reached my ears. I felt the tears watering up_**, so**_ I grabbed my lunch, my purse, and, after dumping my food in the trash, ran to my locker and grabbed all of my stuff.

I was sobbing as I left the school. _How could she do this to me? I was her loyal beta, _her loyal best___friend__**, **__her loyal everything! _I thought, as tears blurred my vision once again.

Fortunately, I knew the route home very well. I ran as I never had all the way to the Rivera Mansion in my new Michael Kors stilettos, which I knew would look dirty and scuffed by the time I arrived back home.

I ran through the front door at last. My mother was on the stairway, but stopped when she saw me, snot-faced with trails of mascara on my cheeks. "Why are you home-" she cut herself off after seeing my face. "What happened, honey?" she asked softly.

"M-M-M-Massie c-c-called me an L-LBR. And k-k-kicked me out of the PC!" I stuttered, while trying to clear my face of tears. I knew she would understand; if there was one person who knew about Massie Block and her strict ways, it was my mother, who had endured hours of listening to me complain in the past.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She paused, and pulled me into her arms. "Why?" She asked at last, very gently.

I shook my head and buried my face into her stomach. "I don't know!" I cried. "One second we were eating lunch, and the next, she was standing on he chair and calling me an LBR and-"

My mother interrupted my rant with a loud sigh. Then she asked the unexpected: "Do you want to go somewhere? Or do you want to be home-schooled?"

I stared. "What?" I breathed, barely moving my lips.

My mother repeated the question, smiling kindly. I nearly burst into tears again and squeezed my mother even more tightly around her minuscule waist. She understood.

"C-C-Can we go to Spain?_**" **_I asked hopefully, though still cautious that she might be pulling my leg. When she nodded seriously, I inhaled sharply. I want to start an acting career,_**" **_I said slowly and thoughtfully, all my tears gone now. "Maybe modeling and dancing on the side." I said, grinning as I pictured the envious stare in Massie Block's eyes. Of course, she would try to act as if she couldn't care less; she might even declare actors 'out.' I would know the truth, though.

"Of course_**;**_ you pack all your things, I'll call your dad, and we'll stay in a hotel until we find a mansion there too, okay?" My mother was saying, looking excited now. I knew that she was thrilled to be returning.

I nodded, and slowly walked up the stairs to my room. _**"**_Thank you," I murmured, slightly dazed.

Upstairs_**, **_I grabbed my stationary, my pens, and sat down on my bed.

_**Alicia Rivera's Master Packing List**_

_**Tops**_

_**~A couple old T-shirts. (If they want you to look like a loser)**_

_**~V-necks**_

_**~Tube Tops**_

_**~Tank Tops**_

_**~Cute T-shirts**_

_**~Turtlenecks (looking like a loser)**_

_**~Cute long-sleeved shirts**_

_**Bottoms**_

_**~Jeans**_

_**~Skirts (Nothing below the knee, but bring a couple...it may be handy)**_

_**~Sweats (Designer, and one non-designer, it's best to be prepared)**_

_**~Dress Pants**_

_**~Shorts**_

_**Shoes**_

_**~Heels**_

_**~Wedges**_

_**~Espadrilles**_

_**~Tennis shoes**_

_**~Ballet Flats**_

_**~Stilettos**_

_**~Twirling shoes**_

_**~Dance shoes**_

_**Outerwear**_

_**~Cute sweaters**_

_**~Dress Sweater**_

_**~Sweatshirt or two (prepared)**_

_**Sleepwear**_

_**~Boy shorts**_

_**~Camis**_

_**~Nightgowns**_

_**~Cute sets**_

_**~Pants**_

_**Other Clothes**_

_**~Bathrobe**_

_**~Tracksuits**_

_**Dresses**_

_**~Bubble dresses**_

_**~Mini-dresses**_

_**~Different dresses**_

_**Hobby Clothes**_

_**~Baton Outfits/Practice clothes**_

_**~Dance clothes (All recital, practice, and other dance)**_

_**Accessories**_

_**~Batons**_

_**~Baton accessories**_

_**~Dance accessories**_

_**Underwear**_

_**~Socks**_

_**~Bras**_

_**~Underwear**_

_**~Slips (for under dresses, def.)**_

_**Jewelry**_

_**~Necklaces (Especially the locket Josh gave me. I'll always love him, no matter what)**_

_**~Bracelets**_

_**~Rings**_

_**~Anklets**_

_**~Earrings**_

_**~Watch**_

_**Cosmetics**_

_**~Hair Straightener**_

_**~Curling Iron**_

_**~Crimper**_

_**~Nail Polish (All kinds, all colors.)**_

_**~Hair Brush**_

_**~Detangeler Spray**_

_**~Face Soap**_

_**~Body Soap**_

_**(A/N: Just read the Pretty Committee's Master Packing List -the one for Lake Placid, and that follows the cosmetics.**_

_**Other**_

_**~Nothing. I can buy all of this, or I have it in my room.**_

I finished my list. I looked over it, and, finding no mistakes, called up my maid, Juanita, and got the clothes packed in less than two hours.

Next,__I called Dean. I told him to come pick up my luggage, and bring thestretch limo_**.**_ My mother was there, too, and her bags had been taken to the car, too.

I soon learned that my mother had called my father at work. He said that, yes, I could go to__Spain and possibly make it big.

I took a deep breath. Massie was almost forgotten now**. **It was time for a new life.

**Massie's POV**

**Block Estate**

**The i-Pad**

**4:30**

"Well, girls, it's time for a new girl to join the PC. May I have your votes?" I said, smiling, happy that Alicia was gone.

"Well...how about Samantha James?" Dylan asked, carefully playing with a curl of her scarlet hair.

"Maybe. I'll write it down." I said, pulling out my new PalmPilot.

"Oh! How about...um...Becca Williams?" Kristen put in, seeming pleased with her nomination.

"Anyone else?" I asked, after recording this_**.**_

"How about Layne? She's cool, you know!" Claire pleaded.

"No, Kuh-laire, we are not having _Layne, _or should I say, Lame, in the PC," I said, annoyed by the fact that she even _suggested_ it.

"And that's all there is, I believe...do you guys have anymore suggestions?" I asked Kris and Dyl_**, **_ignoring Claire's desperate expression.

"Well, we could always try Mikayla Ezzone; she has that hot brother, Austin. He's a Hollywood star, you know." Dylan said_**, **_smirking when she mentioned his name.

"Well, that might work. Kris?" I asked_**, **_trying to seem unimpressed.

"Well, there's always Hailey Trumbull, too, with the hot brother." Kristen added. "They're both stars, just like Mikayla and Austin." Kris_**ten**_ said.

I nodded. "Maybe we could have both of them join our Clique, right?" I asked.

They all nodded, even Claire, who seemed to have finally caught on to the idea.

"So, it's now official that we are adding Mikayla and Hailey Trumbull, _if_ they _ever_ get back from Hollywood." I said, with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Wait, it's Spain now, and apparently they're staying there for a semester, at _least_." Dylan reminded us all.

"Okay then, whatever. Just _**as**_ long as they come back." I said.

With that, I officially ended the first-ever Pretty Committee Council meeting.

**Alicia's POV**

**Westchester Airport**

**Airplane 31**

**4:30 PM**

"Hola, Celia_**;**_ Isobel." I began. "I'm coming over to start a new career_**:**_ acting, modeling, and dancing,_**" **_I said, pleased with my decision. "Would you guys help me do it?" I asked.


End file.
